User talk:GogetaRules
Welcome Hey man, good to know you'e got the 5000th edit, you like my badge for it? :D. BTW, your a great editor-hope you'll keep this up. Ultimate Vegito 13 03:08, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Following footsteps is good-especiaaly from the two of us. You have a very energetic personality. Ultimate Vegito 13 21:34, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, i wouldn't understand why Gogeta would do that! He's been cheeky with me lately 2! I guess ill try'n talk to gogeta bout it I guess. Just keep oming on this Wiki 4 a few more days and work hard on it. Soon ur gonna reach 1000 pts and even surpass Gogeta. That'll out u against me!! lol, like i said ill ake 2 gogeta bout itUltimate Vegito 13 02:16, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Srry, bout this but I created another wiki, one that I want to do (causeof problems). itz Legendary Dragon Ball GT Wiki ( pretty much the same thing). another problem is that i dont noe how to give admin staus- but ull certainly be burecureact. BTW, good job- ur reaching 1000 ptzUltimate Vegito 13 21:48, December 6, 2011 (UTC) GREAT JOB- U SURPASSED THE 1000 PTZ MILESTONE!!!Ultimate Vegito 13 23:49, December 8, 2011 (UTC) thaks for the welcome. Phoenix is Epic you know it. PS- when u leave a message click on the leave message button on top so it dont get all mixed up, also use the four tides so i can give u feedback easiezUltimate Vegito 13 23:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) good luck on that categorie thing, u like my badge for it but remember not to add dumb categoriezUltimate Vegito 13 23:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC) 7000th edit Its on! Haha 23:42, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Yo be on chat broUltimate Vegito 13 20:56, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Going to edit more stuff, today? -- .Super Gogeta 1234 .Talk • '. 22:24, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Uhh, dude its me THEULTIMATEFUSION1334 lol i just changed my name, i've been editing some pages and adding new ones 23:43, December 19, 2011 (UTC) ''lol dude. no wonder u semed familiar GR Be on chat...Ultimate Vegito 13 23:46, December 19, 2011 (UTC) lol, i already was gogeta i jus noticed...U SURPASSED SUPER GOGETA... excellent work man Really? nice!!! Vegito got the 7000th edit already? wow, this Wiki is moving along quickly! 01:10, December 20, 2011 (UTC) LOL, i got u bro. Hez beginning to missue his power as Founder and hez getting inside my head. Leave the rest to me. Nice job in getting althose badges...ur even makin me a little cautious now. And thnks bout the new badge. I like it a lot better than Gogeta's face (no offense 2 him). He may be founder here, but Im king, lol.Ultimate Vegito 13 20:59, December 20, 2011 (UTC) hey GR go to my user page and answer the poll plezz PS- howz that fannon characters comin? PPS- check out my new and best fanon character- Majin Goku! Ultimate Vegito 13 16:19, December 24, 2011 (UTC) gr i dint ask u 2 add the links... thnks a whole lot, i took away a lot from ur time by u doin that thnks for the links and the voteUltimate Vegito 13 16:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Um Gogeta... i think u should get all those easy badges and level up if u want to beat gogeta again...Ultimate Vegito 13 16:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) i think the one with 30 days has a new name now (u can thank me later), listen i saw the template in bulla's page. HOw the hell u do it? be on chat to explain, pleeaseUltimate Vegito 13 17:00, December 24, 2011 (UTC) hey um gr, i made a nail page yerterday but i went to sleep before adding links-could u do me a favor?Ultimate Vegito 13 17:51, December 24, 2011 (UTC) nvm the name thing, i noe his nameis Jake, but hez telling me hez still 14, lol. Thnks 4 the links and i made a new poll in my homepage...Ultimate Vegito 13 17:56, December 24, 2011 (UTC) In your face! I passed you in points, again! -- .Super Gogeta 1234' .'Talk • '''. 15:39, December 25, 2011 (UTC) umm.. gogeta an u go to my user page and click on the (my characters, my pages, and my moves links) then can u go to each page and add any links I missed? I hope this is not so big to ask... PS- i created a new edi track- villains. u can use that as leverage to beat UG (just don't edit frieza, i got that) GR can u start editing Cell, and plezz fix any broken linkz if u copy and paste. Dont worry bout the pictures i got that. okay, u better come with some ideas quick because ive been goin fanon all week. Check out the new Vegeta Jr. (Fanon) page. Ima create a whole DBAF series! go 4 it man. and can u take a look at me uh.. ''upgraded user page ''